Echoes of the Past
by AxisReaper
Summary: Having saved the world and his secret identity revealed, Danny Fenton struggles to cope with is sudden fame, a backfiring relationship, and haunting memories. All until one person saved him from himself.
1. Chapter 1

A Gate Reawakened, A Heart Restarted.

A cold night remembered by all, the burning of a bridge that connected the lives of many. An eerie green glow bathes every corner of the room as an awkward tension lingers among the occupants. Four Individuals standing before the swirling vortex known as the Ghost Zone portal, each with a maelstrom of emotion welling up behind their eyes. The sound of a clock resonates with each's heart, be it dead or alive. A click of the tongue brought everyone's attention to the source, an annoyed Ember Mclain tapping her foot expectantly. "Well Dipstick don't you have anything to say to us before the portal closes for good"? No one had wanted bring up the closing of the portal, however the silence had finally gotten on her nerves.

Stepping forward a young Danny Fenton looked on sorrowfully knowing full well what he was about to do. "Listen guys, I know we haven't been on the best terms until recently." He began looking specifically at Johny 13, "Even though we don't see eye to eye, I always did think your bike was sick." Extending his hand as he says "Think we can put this all behind us?". Looking between Danny and his hand, Johny pulled him into a headlock followed by a noogie, "Listen up punk, don't think I'm gonna buddy up to you now just because we stopped the Disasteroid." Kitty put a hand on her hip "Oh Johny play nice, your never this mean when you talk about Danny when were at home. It's always "oh I wonder how the ghost kids doing, or will Phantom ever get a girlfriend so he'll leave me alone." A confident smirk spread Kitty's face as Johny released Danny and Grumbled to himself, walking back to her side taking a glance over to Ember who seemed preoccupied with something on her belt.

Kitty then grabbed Danny by both shoulders and pulled him into a small hug, causing him to jump slightly. "Listen Danny, even though we fought all the time I just want you to know that both Johny and I had some fun along the way." Releasing Danny and walking back to her friends, Kitty smiled as silence returned to the group. Each Stared at each other awkwardly until Kitty "coughed". A few moments more and another "cough". After not getting the reaction she was hoping for, Kitty glared Holes into the side of Embers head. Without warning Kitty jumped behind Ember and gave her a strong push that sent her flying into Danny cause a small gasp to escape her lips. Danny having excellent reflexes caught her with ease, both unable to speak as they stared wide eyed at each other. Time seemed to slow for Danny as he stood there, holding what used to one of his greatest foes.

Ember looked into the face of Amity's hero, well more like the worlds hero now. A new heat unfamiliar started to creep across her face. Without thinking Ember pushed away, doing her best as to not seem flustered "Thanks for the Save dipstick, but keep your hand to yourself." Turning quickly as her hair started to burn brighter she stuck her tongue out at Kitty. "What's the big idea pushing me anyways? I was gonna go eventually." Johny piped up with a goofy grin plastered on his face "Yeah right, you probably would have chickened out at the last minute."

Danny stood watching the squabbling ghosts before him in amazement, here was three of his greatest foes acting ….casual in front of him? A chuckle escaped his lips that quickly turned to full blown laughter causing everyone to stop and turn. Kitty leaned in and whispered in Ember's ear " Time to work your magic girl, I'll take Johny home so you can go your stuff" she said with a knowing wink. Ember looked let her jaw drop slightly at her friends suggestion. Without letting her friend respond Kitty pulled Johny by his collar through the portal, "Hey Kitten what do you think your doi-" and then silence. Danny who just walked up next to the portal and looked over to the table nearby which had countless ghost hunting inventions strewn across its surface. Ember eyed him with suspicion as he picked up one of the instruments. Surely he wouldn't use one on me now of all times would he? Danny turned and looked at the device in his hand, on the surface it looked like a stage microphone though she doubted that would be its function. "Sooo.." Ember looked up to see Danny staring right at her "Johny and Kitty decided to leave before I could give them anything. So before you go you should have this, I call it the Fenton Spectraphone. I originally had this built so I could combat your hypnotic powers, but I'd like to think I don't need to anymore." Extending it out in one hand Danny looked on expectantly. I hope she likes it was his only thought.

Ember walked up amazed by what she saw. The microphone itself is a chrome color at its core covered by blue and green flames swirling toward the top, ending at the headpiece which was in the shape of a skull. Turning the cool metal over in her hand, a feature became her focus. " Hey Baby-pop what's with this dial on the back, it looks just like the settings on my guitar." Pulling the guitar in question from her back, Ember compared the two instruments. Danny pointed at each of the settings and explained the difference between the two. Listening carefully, Ember took note but lost interest as she continued to watch Danny talk. He seems really passionate about this thing for some reason. There's something he's not telling me, guess I'll have to make him talk.

Standing just an inch closer Ember pressed her attack " I know you said you made this to fight me, but why give it to me? Wouldn't using this only hurt me?" A smug smirk plastered across her face seemed to say gotcha. Danny looked her dead in the eyes and gulped, he was caught between a rock and a hard place now. " Well umm Ember" he started "After the whole Disasteroid thing I was kind of hoping we wouldn't have to fight anymore. So I ended up modifying it to boost your power instead of fighting against it." Danny started to squirm under the intense look he was under.

"Wow, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you liked me Baby-pop." Danny's face lit up brighter than one of his parents ecto-lasers. "Well I uh… no but you see.." Ember could barely contain her laughter as the 'great hero' failed and fumbled to even speak. Moving quickly she placed a finger over his lips and giving him a smile, eyes half lidded "Shhh now, I know what your trying to say Dip-stick." Danny not knowing how to react began backing away while ember followed suit. The table was jostled as Danny backed into it, causing beakers and other implements to shake. Ember placed one hand on the table and the other pressed gently on his chest, her face now inches from his own. "Ember calm down, I…" Danny was silenced quickly "Shut up and give me my prize already" she mashed her lips into his own.

An amazing chill ran down Ember's spine, the feeling of Danny's lips cooling her feiry core. She moaned into his mouth and begged for entrance, biting at his lower lip. Danny complied and let her tongue intertwine with his, bringing one arm around her waist and pulling her closer. The two teens battled for dominance taking only brief moments to breath. Eventually the pair pulled apart panting and staring into each other's eyes, completely red in the face. Ember was the first to retreat, swaying her hips as she walked towards the portal. " Now that's how you give a gift baby" she said with a smirk over her shoulder.

A cold sweat graced Danny as he woke from his nightmare once again, if he could call it a nightmare. Over the last few years he continued to have the same dream every night, and it all started as soon as he closed the portal for the last time. Now matter what he tried, Danny couldn't rid his head or heart of the rock and roll diva. After falling out with Sam, it became worse. Every club he went to, every bar, every concert reminded him of his old rival. Pulling on a shirt Danny left his room "Guess I'll go clubbing again and try to clear my head…" Danny left the house completely unaware of two rusted doors opening in the lab basement.

**AN: Thanks everyone for the read, this is just a setup chapter. More coming soon.**


	2. Painful Memories

**Painful Memories**

The night was cool and a refreshing breeze graced Danny's skin as he walked down the sidewalk. It was a rarity to be able to walk peacefully without being harassed by the media or fans. Ever since his big identity reveal, 'fans' would pester him constantly. This left only his home as a safe place to escape, having closed the ghost portal three years ago leaving that off the table. The Ghost Zone, a day didn't pass when a thought of it didn't cross his mind. Danny could remember when the portal opened for the last time like it was yesterday.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Three Years Ago: December~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Sam Manson, Tucker Foley, and Danny Fenton walked through the Amity Park mall, lights and tinsel adorning each shopfront. A large crowd followed the trio everywhere they went. "Man Danny the paparazzi never sleep, I saw them waiting outside your house all week" Tucker turned his pda to show the picture he had taken. Sam had stayed quiet most of the day, the fans and media following them all day had slowly been getting on her nerves. No matter how many times she asked Danny to get rid of them, they always found their way back. Months she had endured the harassment, and she was finally at her breaking point. An ear piercing shriek cut through the sound of camera shutters, "DANNY BABY!" Paulina slammed into Sam knocking her to the ground. Sam looked up and saw her clinging to Danny's arm rambling on about how they were made for each other. Then out of the corner of her vision she saw it, a pair of ectopus phasing through walls at high speed. "DANNY GHOSTS" Sam quickly picked herself up and chased after them with Danny going ghost closely behind.

Chasing the spooks through multiple stores, Danny finally managed maneuver the pair outside. Firing an ecto beam into one, while grabbing one of the others tentacles and slamming it into the roof. Acting quickly he pulled his thermos and sucked the one he blasted , only to be slammed into by the other. Danny shook the stars from his vision and focused on the last enemy only to notice something strange he had failed to see before dangling behind it. The thought was interrupted however as a fireball came flying over his head, colliding with the green ghoul and knocking the foreign object loose. The now scorched ectopus let out a pained squeal and fled at a high speed. "That's right run away before I turn you into sushi ya damn thief." Danny turned to see the last person he would have expected, Ember Mclain stood over him with fire in her eyes. "Move it dipstick, I don't have time to deal with you right now so move it or lose it." Ember didn't wait for a response and pushed past him and moved to the object that fell. Picking it up she revealed it was in fact her guitar, Danny couldn't help but think that was strange as he'd never seen her without it before. He could easily tell by the look on her face that something was broken. "What's wrong, the roadies to rough with the props?" Danny readied himself knowing she would retaliate, she always did after he quipped.

Ember was seeing red, first her guitar was stolen from her and then this dipstick goes and insults her more. "That's it Baby-pop I hope your ready to rock because I'm not gonna let you go for that one." Quickly swinging her guitar around and struck a chord, sending a green beam into Danny's chest causing him to fly back into the roof. He didn't get much breathing room as Ember was already on top of him swinging her axe downward into him. Danny rolled to his left shot a small beam into the weapon redirecting its course slightly. It flew from Ember's hands and collided with an AC unit, causing a few sparks to fly from it. Throwing up his arms in a mock guard as Ember flew into him fists raised and ready to pummel him into submission. Each impact sent shockwaves through Danny's form, cracking the roof beneath him with each consecutive blow. Ember reared back her fist and filled her palm with pulsing green energy intending to finish him right there and then. Danny didn't miss a beat and took the opening. Bringing his legs up and hooking them under her arms, he pushed with all his might. Before Ember hit the roof Danny phased through and flew at full speed, passing dozens of bystanders. He had to regroup with Sam and Tucker and come up with a plan. Ember seemed more aggressive than usual today as she had never attacked him relentlessly like that before. Each time they had fought before she would just fire off a few attacks, get hit a few times and then teleport away. Danny could feel in the pit of his stomach a long day was ahead of him.

Sam and Tucker found themselves in a very bad situation. After Danny took the fight outside a greater enemy made their presence known, Skulker. He didn't notice the two at first as he had his eyes set on his actual prey. His binoculars glowed a ghostly blue, the world then revealed to him. A rocket appeared from a launcher on his wrist and instantly it fired toward a wall.

Danny phased through a wall only to have a rocket explode in his face. The smoke cleared to revealed Danny knocked down in his human form unconscious. Anything and everything that seemed to be able to go wrong was happening right then. Multiple enemies surrounding their location, Danny being knocked out, and the shoppers panicking and pushing around each other. With each passing moment the human pair knew one wrong move would be their last. Sam pointed at the thermos at Tuckers side and then to Skulker, motioning to uncap it when he got closer to Danny. Tucker could only not silently as he watched his best friend silently. Explosions rocked the mall as the sound of guitar riffs continued to grow louder and more intense. Ember could be seen in the distance searching frantically, eyes still glowing red "Show yourself Phantom!" She blasted a hole through a wall and continued to fly ever closer. Suddenly a glowing green net surrounded her causing Ember to fall to the ground. She struggled in her enraged state, tearing at the net trying to free herself. A lording voice broke through clouded conscience "Woman… It looks like you got my invitation. Now that I have both you and Phantom you'll see just who the lousy hunter really is. I'm going to make an example out of the both of you, now all of the Ghost Zone will know not to oppose the great Skulker!" He then grabbed the net and threw Ember over towards Danny who was just starting to regain consciousness. Danny could feel his head spinning, he tried to sit up trying to orient himself and figure out exactly what was going on. However a boot held him in place, looking up he could tell through his clouded vision that skulker was standing on him. "Now ghost child I will have my revenge for all the times you have escaped me. Once I'm done collecting your pelt I'll tie up the loose ends with my soon to be ex". Skulker then drew a short curved blade from his hip and began to play with it. Ember had managed to wiggle her way closer to Danny "Phantom if you have any tricks up your sleeve now would be the time to use them, maybe your waily thing." Skulker quickly whipped the knife across the side of Ember's face "I can hear you ya know." He brought himself down closer and cupped her face before his fist crashed into her temple. Thick green ectoplasm dripped from the now bloodied gauntlet as well as where it impacted. Danny knee even if she was one of his enemies that if he didn't act quickly, Ember might be done in right then and there. Even though his body screamed out of exhaustion, Danny sucked in a deep breath as he turned ghost. Skulker turned back after a few more jabs only to realize what was about to happen "Oh great." That was all that could be said before the ear piercing wail echoed throughout the mall. Its effects showing immediate results as Skulker's armor seemed to tear away from his body, revealing his true form within. Before he could be completely decimated a blue beam shot out and captured and secured in a thermos.

Sam and Tucker ran out and hovered over Danny, both fussing over his wounds. Though he could barely breathe he flipped over and crawled past the two, taking the knife Skulker had dropped with him. Both friends had witnessed Skulkers brutal beatdown of Ember, though neither made out the extent until they were closer. Ectoplasm leaked from multiple wounds, and multiple bruises were already forming. Sam watched in disbelief as Danny started to cut away at the net. "Danny she's your enemy, just leave her so we can go and get you home before the press has a field day with you."  
Danny just ignored her and continued cutting " Look Sam like it or not, even though we're enemies I can't just leave her here because that's not what a hero does.I can't start discriminating on who deserves to be save." Sam scoffed and stormed off unable to believe what she was hearing. Did he suddenly forget all the pain Ember had caused? Why didn't he ever listen to her either? Sam's thoughts continued to grow more twisted in their ideas of ideal conditions. "Just wait Danny, I'll make you see your wrong."  
Danny and Tucker stood over the unconscious Ember " Tucker what are we gonna do, I can't just leave her here. She's likely to fade from existence if we leave her to bleed out." Whipping out his PDA Tucker began tapping away " I'll get call your parents out of the house and we can stabilize her there. Then you can decide what your gonna do after this." Danny only nodded as he picked up her battered form, feeling the ragged breathing through his arms. Fighting his own pain, Danny phased through the wall and began flying his way home. Flashes of memories from previous fights clouded his mind. Each of the fights he had with Ember never really felt like his life was in danger. It was more like they were having advanced arguments. Never truely after each other's life, more like just blowing off steam. Maybe if they sat down and talked about their beef, Ember might consider not taking over the world. Maybe it's just wish full thinking at this point.

The Fenton residence could be seen just down the road by this point. Danny noticed the ghost shield was down, likely thanks to Tucker. Phasing through the ceiling into his room, he set the battered frame on the bed. From his bedside table he pulled the vial of medical ectoplasm he often used to recover. Drawing two syringes, Danny injected both of them with the serum, only stopping to wonder what kind of effect it might have on a full ghost. That thought only lasted but a moment as the adrenalin dissipated and darkness overtook his vision.

* * *

Danny sighed as the memory faded, he could hear his destination. The music was pounding loud enough to hear from outside the door, a guitar riff could be heard peeking a speaker. He frequented this club mostly because they support local rock bands, a habit he adopted. Grabbing his ID from his wallet Danny headed inside hoping this would clear his head.

From the Fenton residence a high pitched squealing from the lab could be heard. The rusted doors of the Ghost Portal began to peel away from each other revealing the ever circling green vortex. A pale face poke itself through the energy. A smile crept across his face "Ah Ha after years of research and work, I Technus 3.0 have finally reopened the gateway."

* * *

**And that's a wrap on this months instalment. This one took a little longer than I wanted it to but here it is. I'd like to push a chapter out every month however if I can't it won't be longer than two. Hope you all like this as it's a setup for what's to come. Not super confident currently on my fight scenes but they'll get better.**


End file.
